Hanyou Kagome
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: The jewel is whole, finally. Kagome gives it to Inuyasha and he makes his wish, however its not what anyone expected it to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Argh!" The pain filled dying screams escaped a female Kino demon. A powerful bird like demon. She'd had the last shard of the jewel that had been shattered once again, resulting in another long journey to find and make the jewel whole. This time at least there was no Naraku to bother Inuyasha and Kagome's journey.

"Yes! Finally! The final shard is ours!" "Took nearly four years to finally get the dang thing back." "Yeah, no thanks to me or Kikyo." "Yeah, well, at least we've got it now." Kagome nodded, "Yes, we have it now, now lets get back to the hut." "What...but..." "Inuyasha, you've waited this long, can't you wait for one more night?" "Feh! I suppose." Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back and they headed off back to the hut they'd been staying in throughout the new journey. Along the way Kagome fell asleep.

"Ha, I guess she would've been too tired to make the jewel whole and do the incantation." Inuyasha sighed as he lifted her off his back inside the hut and laid her gently in her sleeping bag, then sat down in a corner.

"Hm...finally, after waiting for so long...I'll finally get what I've always wanted...huh?" He turned to Kagome, who'd stirred in her sleep and he sighed and went to sit by her side.

"Hm..." He wasn't sure what would happen once the jewel was whole and a wish made upon it. Would Kagome be allowed to stay with him? Would she be instantly transported back to the future as soon as the wish was made, or what. These thoughts kept racing through Inuyasha's mind and it made him think back to when he'd first met her.

Flashback:

Kagome is running as hard as she can, wondering if anyone will save her. The centipede demon is right behind her. "Anybody, help!!" Kagome yells out.

In the forest, we hear a heartbeat and see Inuyasha. Suddenly, he flexes his claws. "I can smell the girl who killed me!" he says, lifting his face and hand. He tries to take the arrow out, but he can't. There's a spell on it.

Kagome is still running with the centipede demon right behind her, yelling for the shikon no tama. Kagome insists that she doesn't know what she's talking about. The centipede attacks, causing Kagome to fly through the air and land at the foot of the sacred tree. "Hey Kikyo!" She hears above her. She looks up and sees the boy, looking down at her with amber eyes. Kagome stares at the boy as he continues talking to her, calling her Kikyo the entire time. When Kagome gets angry and starts telling the boy that she's not Kikyo he says, "It comes."

The centipede demon forces Kagome away from the boy. Suddenly, arrows appear in the demon's side. The villagers have come. They pull the centipede away from Kagome. The boy laughs at Kagome, still calling her Kikyo. Kagome's had enough. She gets up and tells him that she's not Kikyo. "No other girl smells this disgusting except you!" The boy replies. Then slightly surprised he sniffs the air. "You are...not Kikyo?" he says. "My name is Kagome! Ka - go - me!" The centipede demon comes in from behind and grabs Kagome who in turn grabs the boy's hair.

A villager yells to Kaede. "Inuyasha has awakened!"

The centipede yells for the Shikon no Tama. That gets the Inuyasha's attention. The centipede lunges at Kagome with huge teeth. She puts her hand out in front of her and yells out. Lights comes from her fingers, blowing the centipede back. Three arms fall to the ground and Kagome remembers that this also happened in the well. The villagers are shocked. Kagome wonders how she's able to do this thing. Something in her side begins to glow. The centipede attacks, knocking Kagome into the air. Kagome's side bursts open and a small-ish purple ball comes out of her side. It's the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome falls to the ground, along with the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha yells at her to give it to him. But the centipede demon wraps its body around them and squeezes Kagome to the tree where Inuyasha is pinned.

The centipede mocks Inuyasha, referring to him as a hanyou. Kagome asks Inuyasha if he's strong. He looks at her wide-eyed but doesn't reply. The centipede keeps mocking him. Then the centipede uses its extremely long tongue to take the Shikon no Tama in. Its arms return to its body. Its skin then falls away from its body, revealing a hideous monster underneath. It squeezes Kagome tighter.

Inuyasha asks her to pull the arrow out. She reaches for it. Kaede yells at her not to pull it out since it is Inuyasha's seal. Inuyasha yells at Kaede that if the centipede completely absorbs the Shikon no Tama, it's the end. The centipede's body is pulsing with a strange reddish glow. "Do you want to die here also?!" he yells at Kagome. She pulls herself up and grabs the arrow. With a yell she pulls on it as purple light glows all around it. Then it vanishes.

Purple light comes from Inuyasha. His whole body pulses like a heart. "Inu...ya...sha!" Kagome says, disbelievingly.

Inuyasha laughs like a maniac. The centipede squeezes her body onto him tighter still but he breaks free with a flash of yellow light. With one slash of his claws, he destroys the demon. "Heh!" he says as the demon falls apart behind him.

"He...he really is strong..." Kagome manages to say. Beside her, a part of the centipede twitches. Kaede and the villagers run over to her. Kaede asks her if she sees a glowing lump of flesh. She tells her that the Shikon no Tama should be inside. They have to extract it or the centipede will revive. Kagome looks around frantically and sees it. Kaede takes it out and the centipede's skin melts away, leaving behind nothing but bones. Kaede hands the Shikon no Tama to Kagome and tells her that she's the only person who can use it. Kagome wonders why it was inside her body.

Inuyasha steps forward, stepping on the bones of the dead demon. He tells Kagome that that kind of thing is useless for a human, so she better hand it over if she doesn't want to die.

End Flashback:

"Hm...I was really mean that night..." Inuyasha fngered the rosary around his neck. "If it hadn't been for these beads...I ay have ended up killing Kagome right there, that very night." He looks at her, while she sleeps. "Hm...I used to hate these things, but thinking about it now, I don't hate them anymore...not that much anyway." He sighed and laid down next to Kagome, leaning on his arm and just enjoying watching her.

While he watches her, several memories came flying into his head.

Inuyasha is sitting in a tree. He's thinking about Kikyo and how she's dead. A piece of fruit comes flying at his back and he easily catches it. Kagome is standing under the tree, laden with fruit and vegetables that the villagers have given her. She invites Inuyasha to come down so that they can eat them together.

Kagome is sitting calmly, eating, while Inuyasha glares at her. She asks him why he doesn't like her. She's not Kikyo, she's Kagome! Inuyasha drops the vegetable he was eating and jumps up into his tree. She asks him to be more friendly with her. "FEH!" He doesn't care who she is, he wants the Shikon no Tama. Kagome reminds him that she can just say, "sit" and Inuyasha falls face-first out of the tree. "Sorry sorry cancel that."

Inuyasha thinks back to when Kikyo was brought back to life. He's sitting under a tree and thinking, when Kagome comes up to him and sits with him.Kagome tries to talk him into it and when he doesn't answer her she rants about how he can't look her in the eyes because she looks like Kikyo. He says, no and grabs her hand. Slowly, he leans in as if to kiss her.

Inuyasha then thinks about all the times he nearly lost Kagome, due to his infatuation with Kikyo.

She'd almost lost her soul when Kikyo was brought back to life by the witch Urasue.

Nearly killed due to Kikyo, and several others.

The one thing that Inuyasha still had so much trouble not thnking about, was how Kagome was poisoned by Mukotsu, the poison brother of the band of seven. She along with Sango, and Miroku were badly poisoned and the while fighting Renkotsu, the temple they were supposed to be recovering in was a blaze with fire.

Inuyasha managed to get to them, but had learnt from Shippo, that they'd all stopped breathing. After making sure they were far away from the firey temple, Inuyasha lifts Kagome and holds her tightly to his chest, appoligizing for not being there to save her. Tears are seen in his eyes when she speaks, saying that she's sorry she worried him.

"Ha...so many times...then that time that Hakudoshi, the little sack of shit! Had Kagome kidnapped, and tried to make her hate me, just to control her." Inuyasha watched Kagome for a little longer then he himself began to fall asleep.

Before he did he touched the jewel and noticed that just by being in Kagome's care, it was whole again. "Hm..." He smiled lightly, then heard something. Kagome was saying the incantation in her sleep.

Inuyasha was now asleep and dreaming of what he'd wish could happen.

During the night a bright light lit up the entire hut, then was gone, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone together in the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Inuyasha woke to a bright light coming from Kagome. "What the!" Kagome's body was glowing and soon, Inuyasha could see black, fuzzy dog ears appear where on him, his ears were. "What in the..." Inuyasha didn't know what was going on as Kagome began to wake up.

Kagome woke and rubbed her head, and was confused when she felt her new ears. "Hm?" She rummaged through her backpack and held up her mirror, then dropped it. She shook her head and picked it up again.

Looking back at her was someone she knew, yet someone she didn't know. Her hair was still black, but with a hint of silver mixed in. She now had Inuyasha-like ears, eyes, claws and fangs. She looked at her refelction in the mirror for a little longer then turned to Inuyasha, who'd retreated to the corner and was just staring at her in shock. "Inuyasha...what just happened?" Kagome asked the unsure hanyou.

Not far from the hut, the scent of a new hanyou reached the nose of Sesshoumaru, who became puzzled, fore this scent was not a natural hanyou's scent. He switched directions and headed towards the hut where the scent came from. He was determined to find out who this new hanyou was.

"Kaede!" "Do ye have to yell so loud...hm?" Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground in front of the elderly priestess. "Inuyasha, who is this young lady? Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed, "This lady is Kagome." "Pardon me!" "something happened last night and this morning, we woke and Kagome became a hanyou." "I see. Come inside and explain the situation."

Kagome couldn't help but keep touching her new ears, they were like Inuyasha's and she loved to touch his. "Would you stop that," "I can't help it if I'm curious! I was a human until this morning!" "I know, just try to stop, alright."

"Alright, so from what you've told me, you found and made the jewel whole again, right?" "Yep." "Then, Inuyasha you said that when you went to sleep you were lightly touching the jewel and dreaming about what you wanted right?" Inuyasha blushed, but nodded "Yeah." Kagome gave a growl.

"What?" "The jewel, if I recall was in the front of my shirt," "Ah..." "So, what I'm wanting to know...how were you touching the jewel, unless your hand was inside my shirt?" "Okay! So my hand went inside your shirt, so sue me." Kagome growled again. "Would you stop that!" "I can't I'm a bit ticked at the moment." "Ha..." "May I ask what you were dreaming about?" Inuyasha really went red at that question. "Can I tell you in private?" Kagome got the hint and went outside, while Inuyasha told Kaede his dream.

"Hm...I look different, and yet I don't...hm..." Kagome was sitting by the river, looking at herself in the water. Suddenly she whipped around to see Sesshoumaru standing on the other side of the river. She stood and headed towards the huts.

"Where do you think you are going welp!" "Welp!" Kagome turned to face the demon lord, with firey eyes. "I'm sorry, but did you just call me a welp!" "I did, and you half breed should watch your tongue!" "Oh? Why is that?" "You are speaking with Sesshoumaru, lord of the..." "Of the western lands, yeah, yeah, thats been drilled into me." Kagome stated, annoyance in her voice. "Either by Kaede, Myoga or Inuyasha, and even sometimes by Totosai." "You know Inuyasha do you?" "Huh? Oh! You don't recognize me do you?" "Should I? I have never associated with a half breed long enough to know who they are..." "Except for Inuyasha right?" "Shut up! Who are you! You are not a natural born hanyou! So who are you!" Kagome was so annoyed. "You know, for a lord, you certainly are somewhat rude...huk!" Kagome found herself up against a tree.

"Care to repeat that bitch!" "Geez! I was only speaking the truth! Man, talk about not liking the truth!" He squeezed a bit tighter. "Alright! I take it back!" She fell to the ground. "I will repeat myself, who the hell are you!" Kagome took a step back.

"Back off!" Inuyasha shouted as he came landing in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha, stay out of this, I know not your relationship with this half breed, but I must know the name of this wench...ARGH!" Kagome had slapped Sesshumaru across the face, causing him and Inuyasha to look at her in shock.

"You dare to do such a thing to me!" "Yeah, I do dare, and just so you know, call me a wench again and I'll rip your tongue out so you cannot speak at all." "Ah..." Inuyasha groaned as Kagome told Sesshoumaru off.

"Also, don't go thinking that just by knwoing who you are, that I'm scared of you, cause, obviously I am not." "Unwise half breed..." "Unwise! Oh! I'll show you unwise! Inuyasha! How do I use my powers?" "Huh!" "Like yours, you have powers, so does that mean I have them too?" "Ah...I don't know..." "Hmph, I'll take my arrows then, can you get them for me?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Inuyasha!" "You may not be scared of Sesshoumaru, but that doesn't mean that you'll win in a fight with him!" "Thats right, Inuyasha protect the we..." "No offense, but if you don't want Kagome to rip your tongue out of your mouth, you will refrain from finishing that sentance." Sesshoumaru took a second to register the name, then turned to Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Are you telling me that a human woman, such as she is now a hanyou!" "Yeah, thats right, now you know, so get lost...hey!" Kagome crossed her arms as Sesshoumaru approached her.

"So, you are now like Inuyasha, a worthless half breed...why not go the full length and go full demon?" "Hey! I'm the one who dreamed of her as a hanyou!" Both turned "You what!" " "Interesting..." Kagome fumed, "Whats so interesting! Why'd you dream that?" "I...I didn't know."

suddenly there was the sound of chuckling and that made Kagome even more angry. "What is so fucking funny!" Sesshoumaru said nothing and decided it best to take his leave of the two hanyou. "What a weirdo." Kagome stated.


	3. Chapter 3

"What were you thinking!" "What?" "Sesshoumaru is a full demon stupid!" "I know that!" "Then why would you be crazy and a try to fight him!" "Well, I wanted to show him that I am not scared of him!" "Okay, so just say you're not! Don't pick a possible death!" Kagome sighed as she walked back to the village with Inuyasha, who was reprimanding her for attempting to fight Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, okay, bad idea, I get it already!" "Ha, no you don't, but we'll let it drop anyway." Kagome sighed, "So, how do I use my hanyou powers?" "Ah...first you have to have them, and since you are not a natural born hanyou, you may not have any." "Aww, hmph!" "So you may not have any powers, so what?" "Hey...can I ask you...why did you dream of me like this?" Inuyasha blushed at the question, then sighed.

"Truth is, I wanted you to be able to stay here in the feudal era," "I would have anyway, you know that." "No, what I mean is that you might not have been able to after the jewel was wished upon, so...I thought about a way you could stay here forever, and...and stay with me forever." Kagome blushed and smiled, "Inuyasha..." "You're not angry with me are you?" Kagome thought and shook her head, "No, I'm not, cause I was worried about the same thing." "You were?" "Mhm, I don't wan to be forced to leave here, or be forced to leave you." Inuyasha smiled, which made Kagome happy.

For sometime now, Inuyasha hadn't smiled, he'd been grouchy and moody, and Kagome had know clue as to why.

Inuyasha stopped when they were just about to the village. "Inuyasha? What is it?" "Where'd the jewel go?" "Hm?" "A long time back...Sango mentioned that if the wish made on it was one it really liked, then it would no longer exist, and if one it hates was wished upon it, the jewel would shatter and once again be scattered throughout the land." Kagome knew what Inuyasha was getting at and she was wondering the same thing.

"I...I don't know what happened to it..." "Do you think the jewel liked the wish I made?" "I have no idea, but even if it didn't, I do and thats all that matters right?" Inuyasha nodded, "Course."


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa!" "Come back here Koga!" "Forget it mutt! I'll never bring Kagome back! Not after what you did to her!" "You! You filthy wolf!" Inuyasha chased after Koga, who'd been tailing them for the whole day and had just run off with Kagome.

"I'll make you pay for what you had the audasity to wish for!" Shouted Koga, as Kagome hung on for dear life. Koga was running far too fast and jumping way too high for her liking. She was a bit shocked when he kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Kagome, mutt face'll never get you back now...huh? Hey!" Kagome was grasped around the waist and pulled from Koga's arms.

"You dang slayer!" Kagome looked up at Miroku looking down at her. "Mi...Miroku!" "Well, who might you be hanyou?" "Miroku...its me, Kagome." "Huh?" Sango almost knocked Miroku off of Kyrala, "Ka...Kagome! How...how are you a hanyou?" "Why not ask the mutt!" Koga shouted, taking Kagome in his arms again. "Koga!" "You ask mutt, and I'll take Kagome, see ya." Koga dashed away, Kagome once again hanging on for dear life.

Koga! Bring her back here!" Inuyasha shouted as Sango and Miroku landed. "Inuyasha, what happened? How is Kagome a hanyou?" "Ah...I sort of dreamed what she'd look like a one and I was lightly touching the jewel and..." "Ah, so the jewel took that as your wish huh?" "Yeah...now that damn wolf has her." "Well, you always manage to get her back, so you souldn't...hm?" A figure suddenly appeared in the air and sent Koga slamming into the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hurried over to where Koga was just standing. "Wheres Kagome?" The wolf pointed up, and Inuyasha looked up at the figure, who now held Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha growled.

"Who the hell are you!" "Shut up boy!" "Boy! You've got some nerve! Come down here! Bring Kagome with you!" "The maiden is not one that should be around such violent creatures such as you." "What! Briing her back!" "I think not." "Why not?" "My mistress wishes to speak with her until then she will remain out of your reaches...hm?" Koga had made a jump for Kagome, but was once again sent soaring into the earth.

"Argh!" "Like I said," "Koga! Are you alright?" Kagome asked as the man that held her, whispered into her ear. "Shut up half breed, you are not to speak." That made Kagome angry and now Inuyasha groaned.

"Not the thing to say to Kagome." "What do you mean half bree...ugh..." Kagome nailed the man right in the balls and did a backflip, landing right on the ground perfectly. "Kagome!" Inuyasha and the others hurried over to the steamed girl.

"Damn bitch!" "Thats right, you pissed m off and so I let you have it!" The man flew down and went to grab her. "Touch her, and die!" Inuyasha and Koga both said at the same time.

The two maybe rivals, but when it came to protecting Kagome, they'd even team up to do so. "Move aside." "Ah, no, you get lost." "That is not do able, my mistress awaits the miko." "Why?" "Yes, why does this mistress want to see Kagome? Whats her gamble?" "Gamble? The mistress simply wishes to speak to the girl, nothing more, nothing less..." "Fine." Kagome said firmly. "Kagome!" "I'll come and meet your mistress..." "Then lets..." "On one condition." "What would that be?" "My friends are to come with us, no if, ands or buts. If your so loyal to your mistress and she wants to see me, then you'll let my friends come with us, or I will not go and you shall be in trouble."

"What! You cannot be serious! My mistress will not allow unwanted people in her home!" "Well, then I'll stick with my friends..." The man groaned and sighed, "Fine! They may come as well, but I will not be held responsible if the mistress orders a secret assasination. Now lets go!" Kagome nodded and walked beside both Inuyasha and Koga, who were ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait here, I shall inform my mistress that you are here." The man left them all alone. Kagome sighed and looked around. "Hm...this place looks pretty decent, but not all decent looking places are actually decent places." Sango nodded, "Thats true, I know that all too well." "Hm..." The man returned.

"You, girl," He pointed at Kagome, "Come with me, you others, stay put. My mistress has allowed you being here, but you must not roam around the castle, for this is the only safe room to be in at the moment." Kagome stood and left with the man.

"Whats your name, by the way?" "Kagome, why?" "My mistress wished for me to ask, so that she would know as well. Wait here, I shall let her nknow you are ready to speak with her." Kagome was left alone in a dark room and she tried to look around, but due to the darkness, she couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly she noticed a figure approaching. "Are you the mistress?" No answer. "Hello? I know that you are approaching, though it maybe dark in here, I can still see you...so who..." "Should I remain silent now that you've heard my voice?" Kagome shivered and went to back up, but found that she was already backed up against a wall.

"Who are you! You sound familiar!" "I do? Thats flaterring to know that you know the voice of..." The figure grasped her chin. "Naraku." Kagome wriggled away.

"You can't be Naraku!" "Why? Oh, because you and the rest believe that I am dead?" Kagome could feel the anger in her blood sart to boil. "Hm...you know, I think theres something different about you..." "Get away from me!" "Oh, why are you being so cold? Shouldn't a woman..." A hand grasped Kagome's crotch. "Mhm,be warm, like this?" "Let go!" "Dear, dear Kagome, do not worry, I'll be gentle." "Ge...gentle! Gentle at what...ahh..." "Lay down and I'll show you." "No...No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kagome screamed loudly, as Naraku began his torture.

"I wonder what this 'mistress' looks like..guwi..." "Henti!" "Would you two give that a rest!" Koga exclaimed. He was a bundle of nerves as was Inuyasha, who was trying his best to restrain himself from running after Kagome and getting himself and the others out of the castle.

"Inuyasha? You're looking rather calm!" Koga was trying to pick a fight, but Inuyasha was ignoring the attempts. "Hey! Mutt!" "Koga, you may not want to taunt him at the moment," "Huh? Why not Monk?" "He may look calm, but inside he is desperatly trying to keep his composure, and the slightest thing that annoys him the most, will be eliminated." "Ha! He can't defeat me!" "Those times have been different, see he was deliberatly not trying to really kill you, because of Kagome, but right now if you and he were to get into a fight, you'd be the one that looses." "Huh...hm? Whats wrong with you monk?" Koga questioned when Miroku grasped his windtunnel hand.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly. Miroku was grapsing the cursed hand in pain, emence pain. Inuyasha stood, and dug through Kagome's bag until he found what he was looking for.

"Miroku!" "Huh?" Inuyasha threw Miroku's cursed hand cover at him. "Huh? Inuyasha...why..." "Just put it on and shut up!" Inuyasha ordered. Miroku winced and quickly put the cover on his right hand.

"Inuyasha, I don't get it, the windtunnel is gone, why should he put the cover o..." Suddenly Miroku let out a very loud scream of pain. "Thats why." "Miroku!" Sango screamed. The monk lay on the floor, his right hand in his left hand. Sango knelt beside him and placed his head in her lap.

"Inuyasha...did what I think happened, just happen!" "Yeah, the tunnel is back...again." Sango sighed sadly and stroked the sleeping monk's hair. A sudden though came to her mind.

"Inuyasha..." "Yeah, thats what I just thought too..." Koga was pacing. "Sit down wolf..." "I can't! What if that mistress is doing something horrible to her?" "Hm..." Inuyasha thought, then realized something. Miroku's windtunnel had returned in the room they were in now, but outside, back in the village it remained gone. Inuyasha stood and bolted out the door, heading in the direction he could smell Kagome's scent.

It was a mixture of pain, fear, and of course her normal scent. His eyes began to glow red when he caught the scent of Naraku in Kagome's scent as well. "Kagome...please be alright...please be alright...I'm coming Kagome...just...just hold on."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh..." Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. "Ow..." She felt pain and looked around, she was in a strange room. "Huh...where...HUH!!" She suddenly noticed the wavy black hair, strewn over the pillow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed and bolted for the door, which would not open. "No..." "I hear you are awake." Kagome glanced behind her and saw Naraku advancing. "No!" She started pounding on the door. "Help! Someone! Open this door! Please!" A tenticle wrapped itself around her waist and yanked her into Naraku's arms.

"Let me go!" "It is very rude not to say good morning to the one who took your 'innocence'" Kagome squirmed and wriggled trying her best to get free, but she had no luck and was once again thrown onto the futon. "No..." "Ssh, you'll like it even more now that you're not so tight." "NOOOOOOO!!" She screamed and cried as she was raped again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran through the castle searching for her. "Half breed!" "Get out of my way you damn pawn!" "My mistress is currently with the girl, and must not be disturbed!" "Shut up! This is **my** Kagome in there with her...or should I say **him**!" Inuyasha shouted and burst through the door and just stood there. Fists balled at his sides, eyes glowing a deep blood red, fangs growing longer and longer, his blood boiling to the highest point.

"Hm? Ah, Inuyasha," Naraku chuckled and stood. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out, not bad though, I only got to 'take' her twice, you're quick, but not that quick." He said evily and disappeared, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side and pulled the crying woman into his arms. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I'm sorry!" He held her tightly to his chest as she cried and cried. "I should have let you go home...at least then..." He was crying now too, he'd only cried a few times in his life, and the feeling of tears on his face was foreign to him, but he couldn't stop them from falling. He continued to hold Kagome tightly and noticed the blood on the futon. Which made him cry even more.

"I'm so sorry! I got you mixed up in my fight! I should have just let you go back home! At least then...this wouldn't have happened!" "Kagome!" koga shouted as he reached the room. Inuyasha just stood, with Kagome in his arms, and walked passed the worried wolf.

"Hey...Ka..." Inuyasha suddenly turned and handed Kagome to Koga. "Huh?" He hung his head "I...I failed her...I failed to protect her..." He said and simply walked away, leaving a sleeping Kagome in Koga's arms.

"Uh..." "Kagome?" "Hm?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked into the face of Sango and Keade. "I...Inuyasha...Where...where is he?" Kagome asked as she sat up, with Sango's help. She looked around, expecting to see her beloved hanyou, but saw only wooden walls instead. "Where..." "Kagome...we don't know where Inuyasha is..." "What..." "Koga came back to the room with you in his arms and we returned to the village." "Without Inuyasha!" Kagome went to stand.

"'I failed her'" "Hm?" Kagome turned to Koga. "Thats what he said when he placed you in my arms and just walked away without another word." "What..." Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had been holding her so tightly back in the castle, and she thought he'd be there when she woke, but he wasn't and instead, of being there he'd given her to Koga and just walked away. "Why..." "Kagome, ye need to calm down child..." "I can't calm down! Inuyasha...what if something bad has happened? I have to know if hes alright!" Sango hugged the crying girl. "Kagome..." Koga hated to see Kagome cry and left the hut.

"Where are you off to Koga?" "...To do something I never thought I'd ever do..." "Be careful, if he just walked away after giving you Kagome, he may not be able to listen to reason." "I'll bring him back here, then she'll know that hes alright and she'll relax." "Hm...good luck." "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" "Hm?" "Master Jaken! where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Why are you shouting Rin," The little girl looked worried. Then relieved when she saw her lord's armor.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" "Why are you shouting Rin?" "I...I found..." "Found what?" "A body, in the river." "Hm?" "My lord, this isn't one of the battle grounds, perhaps it is the cause of a demon?" "Hm, Jaken remain here, Rin show me where you found this body." The imp watched as the child and his Lord left.

"Right there my lord." "Hm?" Sesshoumaru went closer to the mess of red and white, and yanked the body from the river. "Is he alright my lord?" "Does not matter to me..." "Aw..., he's crying..." "Hm? That is impossible, this brat has never shed one tear..." Thats when Sesshoumaru saw the tears and something strange overcame him as he lifted his little brother's body into his arms. "Lets be off." Rin follower her lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...hm?" Jaken was confused to see his lord carriyng the little brother he'd so many times triwed to kill and said he hated. "Ah...my lord..." "Do not ask questions, and drop it." "Alright, but this is certainly strange." Rin waited until Sesshoumaru had sat down, Inuyasha still in his hold, then she went over and looked at the boy in her lord's arms.

Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out why he'd done this, not only saved Inuyasha from drowning, but now held him, the way their father would hold Sesshoumaru when he was little and something was clearly wrong.

"Ugn..." Inuyasha opened his eyes to see white fluff. At first he thought that he'd died and gone to heaven or something like that, but then he saw who owned the fluff and got all tense.

"You're awake...hm?" Inuyasha was trying to get out of the hold that Sesshoumaru had on him, but the demon wouldn't allow it. "Settle down you dang brat!" "Let go of me!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "Just stay still and shut up, pup!" Inuyasha growled, earning him a swat on the head. "Ow!" "Settle down and shut up." Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing being hugged by the brother that he'd always thought hated him more then anything. "answer this question." "Hm?" "Why did Rin find you drowning in the river?" Inuyasha didn't say a word. "You don't wish to speak about it eh? Fine." Inuyasha stole a glance at his elder brother. The reason for this kind of 'brotherly love' still escaped him.

"Why?" "Hm?" "Why do you care?" "Truthfully, even I do not know that answer...why were you crying?" Inuyasha still said nothing. "Did Kagome reject you?" Hearing Kagome's name brought tears to Inuyasha's eyes again and he started crying again.

"Hm? Is that what happened?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Did something you couldn't stop happen to her?" Inuyasha nodded slightly. "I see..." "I...I failed her..." "Hm?" "I swore to protect her from all danger...and I failed her..." "Hm...I do not know what happened, since you refuse to speak of it, so I cannot assist you..." "Why do you want to know?" "I...I don't know..." "It's cause you are Lord Sesshoumaru's brother."

"Huh?" Rin smiled as she played with Sesshoumaru's fluff. "What does that..." "You're 'big brother' instinct kicked in when you saw Inuyasha crying, down at the river." "Ah..." "Rin knows that feeling. Rin is an older and younger sister...was. Rin knows the instinct." Sesshoumaru blushed as did Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru thought and decided that it did make sense, and Inuyasha knew what the little girl was talking about, he'd seen that instinct in Kagome so many times whether it was for her little brother Sota, or if it was for Sango, who Kagome had decided to treat as her younger sister, since Sango was 13 and Kagome 15 when they'd first met. Then there was Sango's love for her borther, that never faultered, not even when he was Naraku's pawn.

"Naraku is not dead." "Hm?" "He's not dead and he got to Kagome and I couldn't get to her in time and...and thats how I failed her..." Inuyasha blurted out, while the tears of knowing what had happened slid down his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Any luck Koga?" "Nah, caught his scent, then it disappeared and caught his borther's instead." "Thats not good!" "Kagome..." "Inuyasha...if Sesshoumaru is around him..." Kagome walked the best she could and walked in the direction of the west. "Whoa, there, girly," "Koga! let me go!" "Uh uh...OW!!" "Ah...Kagome!" "Monk! Go after her! She's not in her right state of mind!" "Right."

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted when Miroku returned to the hut, with her over his shoulder. "Argh! Let go of me!" She shouted angrily, kicking and screaming. "oh, good you brought her back...ack!" "Watch her feet Sango, she's a bit lively...Ow!" Kagome had just yanked on Miroku's ponytail. He set her down.

"Damn! She's feisty!" "Thats Kagome for you...Kagome!" "Inuyasha...hm?" "Foregive me Kagome, I had hoped not have to use these on the." Keade pulled out another set of beads. "Ack! Don't even think about it!" "Then come here and sit down, and calm down." "I...I can't! Inuyasha..." "Will be just fine, but you on the other hand..." "What?" "Kagome, do you know why you are having problems walking?" "no, why?" "Naraku broke both your legs and broken legs take time to heal..." "Time I don't have! I have to get to Inuyasha before Sesshoumaru does! In this state, Inuyasha may get himsefl killed or may win against and kill Sesshoumaru!" "?" "I don't want Inuyasha being responsible for his brother's death! Thats a terrible thing to have to deal with!" "Though he wouldn't mind that..." "True, but Sesshoumaru doens't fully hate Inuyasha!" "Come again?" "I've seen it several times! He acts to keep Inuyasha out of trouble in secret, but I've seen it." "Kagome, calm yourself down, you'll do yourself more damage if you do not calm down." Tears came to Kagome's eyes, "I...I just don't want Inuyasha to die not knowing, or kill Sesshoumaru without knowing..." Sango helped Kagome lay down. "understandable, but you do need to rest." "Will...will you four go looking for him?" "Ah...yes, we'll go look for him, don't worry, now rest." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

"Whew, she's finally asleep." "Thats good, how're the nuts?" "Better now, but damn! She sure can nail them can't she?" Miroku nodded, "That she can..." "She got you too!" "Yeah, and your right, she's good at it."

"Alright, so we're off," "I'll try and keep Kagome calm until your return boys." "Good luck." "Yeah, I think you'll need it." "You've got that right, now off you two go." Sanog watched the guys leave, Miroku on Kylara. "Please find him...alive." She said softly adn went back into the hut to watch over Kagome.

"So, any idea as to where to start, monk?" "Not a clue, he could be anywhere." "True that...well lets start in the West." "Mhm, considering that you said that you caught his scent then Sesshoumaru's that would be the best direction to begin in." So, Monk and wolf headed off in towards the west to search for the missing hanyou.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha leaned against a tree, while Rin picked flowers, which as he'd learned was one of her favorite things to do. He didn't know why he continued to hang around with Sesshoumaru's group, he just couldn't seem to leave. He was still fighting his own battle inside, and he decided that if he had to be anywhere other then the village, he might as well hang out right where he was. Of course he was always on alert, when Sesshoumaru and he were alone. He didn't know if that 'brotherly' feeling that had recently found its way into Sesshoumaru's heart, Inuyasha wasn't sure if that feeling would always remain now or not, so he always kept his guard up.

"Lets go back now, k?" Rin said and grasped his hand, pulling him back to where the camp had been set up. Inuyasha sighed and just let the child pull him to where she wanted them to go.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright, Kagome, how're you...Kagome?" Sango had just come to see Kagome, but found that the girl was gone. "Kagome!" She shouted, but got no answer. "This is so not good!" "What isn't?" "Keade! Kagome! She's not here!" "Perhaps she just went for a walk." "I'll go look around." Sango said and hurried to search for her friend.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hm...alright, lets see, Koga and Miroku went off in this direction, so I should too." Kagome determined as she silently followed after Koga and Miroku.

She was not going to stay in a hut, while Inuyasha was going through what he was, she had to be with him, and thats where she was determined to be. She traveled along the same road as the wolf and monk, making sure to mask her scent so that Koga wouldn't know she was following.

She watched them walk into a village and Miroku began asking the women question, some that related to the search and of course, some that didn't. "Hmph!" Kagome picked up a semi small rock and chucked it at the monk, who after getting hit with it, looked around cautiously, then had another stone tossed at him. He made his way over to where Kagome was. "Crap! Didn't think he'd come over here! Ah...Ah! I know!" Kagome quickly pulled her hair back and covered her face as Miroku found her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome turned to him with a very pretty smile. "Yes? May I help you?" "Ah...yes, I was wondering," "I'm sorry, but my husband would not like me speaking with another man, no matter if he is a man of the cloth or not," "Ah...okay..." "Hey! I know who you are!" "Ah...you...you do!" "Yes, my younger sister told me everything about who you are. you are the lecherous monk, Miroku!" "Ah...I see...who would your sister be?" "None of your concern that who!" Kagome whipped around, "If you'll excuse me, I must be returning to my husband and seven children, bye now." Kagome smirked as she hurried away from Miroku.

"Whats with you monk?" "Ah...nothing." "Yeah, well nothing here either, lets go." "Yeah...hm..." "What a woman turn you down?" "Yeah." "Get used to it." They went on their way, with Kagome secretly behind them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hm...oh! This scent..." Kagome had been follwing after Miroku and Koga, and had just suddenly caught a familiar scent. "Inuyasha..." She said lightly and ran in the direction the scent came from.

Kagome ran for a while, until she came to a hot spring. She looked around, but saw no one. "Inuyasha?" She sighed, thkning that she'd missed him.

"Who's there?" She heard the voice and whipped around to face the golden eyed hanyou. "Inuyasha!" She cried and embraced him tightly. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as the woman threw her arms around him, as tightly as she did. "Who..." "Inuyasha...it's me, Kagome." Hearing her name, Inuyasha pulled away.

"Inuyasha?" "Why are you here?" "I came looking for you! Inuyasha, why weren't you there whne I woke up?" Inuyasha said nothing. "Inuyasha...please tell me, whats wrong? This isn't like you at all!" "I left, and I'm not going back..." "Inuyasha..." "Go back to the village, Kagome...go...uh..." Kagome embraced him again. "Inuyasha! Don't be crazy! I'm not going anywhere, where I can't be with you!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her. "Why...why do you still want to be with me! Why? I...I failed you! So why do you still want to be with me!" "Inuyasha, you didn't fail me," "Kagome!" "It was no one's fault, alright. Things like that happen, and it is no one's fault." "How can you be so forgiving...don't you hate me for not protecting you!" "Inuyasha...I could never hate you, I love you, and that will never, ever change." "Kagome..." "Inuyasha...please, let me stay with you, if not at the village, then where you're staying now, please, I can't take not being with you." "Hm...Kagome..." They sat together, Kagome wrapped tightly in Inuyasha's arms. He kissed her head, as she slept peacefully against his chest. "Thank you Kagome...thank you for...forgiving me." He said lightly, then before letting himself fall asleep, he whispered, 'I love you' in her ear. There they stayed for the entire night, togehter in each other's arms.


End file.
